Fear, Wonder and Hope
by Clare bear 48
Summary: When the Reverend suggested to Dr Mike they adopt the orphans. Sully become anxious as he knew he loved her. How could he let her know?


Fear, Wonder and Hope

**Disclaimer I do not own the characters in this story. I wish the people who did would use them and create new series.**

A/N this is a picture challenge. The first picture Michaela is talking to the Reverend. Sully is watching in the back ground. The second picture shows Sully offering Loren a large amount of bank notes.

Sully had realized some time ago Michaela Quinn had stolen his heart. From the moment he'd seen her beautiful face that first day. How she had managed to do this instantly, was beyond his comprehension. He had thought years ago that he would never be lucky enough to love and be loved again. The educated doctor had managed to light a fire in his heart he knew would never be extinguished. He suspected that the beautiful woman felt the same ever since their trip to look for the contaminated water. Ever since, their friendship has rapidly grown.

As he walked towards the Reverend and Dr. Mike he overheard the Reverend suggest that they adopt the twelve orphans.

Sully stopped; his heart dropping. Michaela nodded and he wanted to yell, "No!"

He did not want the two to know he'd overheard them talking. His heart felt so heavy and he only ever wanted her to be happy. He turned and silently left for his lean-to.

At night he thought over what he'd heard and seen. The Reverend could not hide his feelings when he looked at her. Sully knew he would not be the only man who had feelings for the young doctor. After all, there was only one woman for every twenty men at the frontier. But he'd thought that they'd grown close. And now, as the embers of the fire before his lean-to grew low he tossed and turned on the furs in his shelter, growing more insecure. His heart beat faster; his hands became sweaty and he closed his eyes and saw her lovely face. He realized he was already lost to her forever and considered what he could do to bring her back to him.

Although money had never been a priority to him he still had the one dollar per month from her for renting the old homestead. Apart from that he also had some money from his work at the mines left he had hidden in a jar in a hole near the homestead after Abigail had died.

Digging it up he was surprised at how much it was. Taking the bundle of notes he went to the mercantile to see Loren who was dressed and preparing to travel to Bolivia. He handed the bundle to his former father-in-law and begged him to purchase an engagement ring fitting to her station in life on his travels.

He had decided he would ask her to marry him no matter what.

To let her know how he felt – that he loved her with all his being.

"Aw Sully…You don't wanna go spending all your money on a ring," the old man grouched.

"Loren, just do it. Will ya?" Sully said worried that the reverend would beat him and propose first.

The next day Sully went into town, his eyes scanning the area looking for the woman he loved.

Suddenly there she was, leaving the clinic. "Dr. Mike," he said before he realized that he had even spoken.  
She turned and smiled as he walked towards her.

"Sully!" Her eyes began sparkling as he approached.

"How are ya?" he asked.

"Well, thank you."

"How is the Reverend?" Sully said before he could stop himself.

"I do not know, Sully," she replied, puzzled at the question. "What's the matter?" she asked.

"Nothin'," and without thinking he continued, "Are you gonna marry him?"

Surprise registered on her face, afraid of what he was thinking. She thought he knew how she felt, that he was the only one she had feelings for.

"No! Why would you think that?" She dropped her eyes to the ground so he couldn't see how she felt. She waited.

"I… I was just wondering," he stammered, looking into her eyes as she raised them to his.

"Why?" she asked, hoping that he would admit what she already knew as she felt the same way.

"'Cause I like ya, Dr. Mike," he conceded quietly. "A lot," he whispered, not expecting her to hear him.

"I like you too, Sully," she confided, holding his gaze. "A lot."

Both their hearts beginning to race, wondering when they could begin telling each other how they actually felt – no longer friendship but love – they held on to the hope that it wouldn't be too long.

The end.


End file.
